


Daddy

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mm, what you want, Baby? Hmm, what you want Daddy to give you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

“Please.”

“Please, what, Baby?”

“Daddy, please!”

“Nuh-uh, wanna know what you’re asking for, Baby Boy.”

“Want more!”

“Mm, what you want, Baby? Hmm, what you want Daddy to give you?”

“Want you.”

“Mm, fuck, Baby, want you too. But ya gotta tell Daddy what you need. Want my fingers, my tongue, my cock?”

“Mm, yes, Daddy, want it all.”

“Want Daddy to fuck you? You want your Daddy to fuck his little boy?”

“Please, Daddy, fuck me.”

“Gonna be a good boy for me?”

“Yes, gonna be the best little boy for you, Daddy.”

“Mm, just for that you can suck my cock.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

*slurping noises* *grunts and moans* 

“Fuck, Baby Boy, take it easy. Don’t have to take my whole cock at one time.”

*whimper*

“But you want to, don’t you, Sweetie? Wanna have Daddy’s cock down your throat?”

“Mm, yeah, wanna make Daddy feel good.”

“Always make me feel good, Angel.”

*obscene sucking sounds*

“Fuck, Baby, gotta stop or I’ll come. Don’t wanna come in your mouth.”

*whine*

“Get on your knees, Baby Boy.”

“Whatcha gonna do, Daddy?”

“Mm, gonna eat this pretty little ass of your’s, Baby. Now take it like a good little boy and I’ll fuck you after.”

“Fuck, Daddy, yes. Your tongue. Holy fucking Hell. God, fuck, dammit. No, don’t stop.”

*laughter*

“Such a dirty mouth on you, Baby. Who taught you all those naughty words?”

“Fuck, you did, Daddy. Please. More.”

*moaning, whimpering*

“Fuck, Daddy. Right there, oh fucking hell, do that again.”

*muffled laughter*

“Fuck, your fingers, your tongue. Wanna come, let me come for you, Daddy.”

“Flip over, Baby Boy.”

*obscene slurping noises* *high pitched wail* 

“Fuck, Daddy, yes. God, please, more.”

“Mm, taste so good, Baby.”

“Fuck me. Want you inside me.”

“Such a good little boy. Spread your legs, that’s a good boy.”

“Oh, God, Daddy. So big, you’re so, so big.”

“You love it, don’t you, Baby? Love your Daddy’s cock buried inside of you?”

“Hng, yes, oh please, Daddy.”

“That’s it, gonna fuck your little ass. So fucking tight, Baby.”

“Only you. Fuck, no one else has fucked me.”

“Such a good boy. Take my cock so good.”

“Fuck, Daddy, please, harder.”

“Yeah, you like it don’t you? Like being Daddy’s little slut.”

“God yes, fuck, Daddy, fuck me harder.”

*grunts, groans, moans of pleasure* *skin slapping against skin* *needy whimpers*

“That’s it, that’s my boy, come on, take it, take Daddy’s big cock. Gonna come on Daddy’s cock, aren’t you, Angel?”

“Yes, fuck, Daddy, Daddy, please, fuck, Daddy, Dean!!!”

“Oh, fuck, Sammy.”

*moans, whimpers, groans of pleasure* *long scream of ecstacy*

*Fuck, Baby, so good.”

“Mm, God yes. Dean that was...”

“Yeah, I know. Fuck, Sam. Love you, Baby Boy.”

*whimper*

“That gets you going, doesn’t it? Me calling you Baby Boy.”

“Fuck yes.”

“Good.”

*laughter*

“So... does Daddy wanna go another round?”

“Fucking Hell, Sam. Get over here, Baby Boy. Your ass is still Daddy’s.”

\---

Castiel and Bobby backed away from the door, they had heard enough, more than they had ever wanted to hear coming from Sam and Dean.

“I need a drink.”

“I think I’ll join you for one, Bobby.”


End file.
